The general objective of this research is to determine the three- dimensional geometries of biologically active molecules and to correlate these geometries with biological activity. In particular, the high- resolution structures of several proteins are to be examined by x-ray crystallographic methods. The specific proteins referred to include subtilisin, chymotrypsinogen, cytochrome c2 and the non-heme iron protein of Chromatium D.